


Afterglow

by juem87



Series: Michasher // Prattstone Prompts [6]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juem87/pseuds/juem87
Summary: A fill for the following prompt: Michaela asks Asher to officially move in with her.





	Afterglow

“I thought you were a grown-ass woman and couldn’t be having sex in dorm rooms?” Asher utters the words between pants of air as he gazes at Michaela, eyes racking over what he can see of her naked form.

The laughter starts deep in her chest and bubbles up, unhindered, past the grin plastered on her face.

“An exception was made. Now shut up before you ruin my afterglow.” It takes the last of her energy to roll toward him, placing a hand over his mouth as she cuddles onto his chest. She feels his lips turn up under her fingers before taking one into his mouth. She hums in response, caressing his bottom lip with one of the fingers not currently trapped in his moist heat. The soft suction feels nice, but they are both much too spent to begin another round.

Eventually Asher removes the digit from his mouth and grasps her hand in his own to rest beside her head on his chest. He exhales a sigh of contentment as he allows his eyelids to fall shut. Michaela isn’t far behind him having been progressively lulled to sleep by the sound of his slowing heartbeat.

Much to both their dismay a loud banging sounds at the door, effectively jarring them both from slumber.

“No!” Michaela protests, burying herself further into Asher’s embrace. She throws a leg over his thighs in an attempt to lock him into place. “Ignore it,” she demands into his chest, annoyed beyond belief that she’s had to repeat that phrase at least once on each of her few overnight visits to his dorm.

Before Asher can respond a drunken voice can be heard over the continued knocking, a voice much too loud for the late—or early, depending on your perspective—hour. “Asher, we need your help,” the slurring makes her words difficult, but not impossible to decipher. “Stacy got her arm stuck in the vending machine!”

Asher groans, momentarily banging his head against his pillow.

“Duty calls,” he says in a resigned tone before kissing the back of Michaela’s hand and moving from beneath her body.

Michaela rolls her eyes then watches him dress as she moves over into the spot he’s just vacated, seeking out the warmth left behind by his body. She admires his ass before it’s robbed from her view by his pants.

Underneath her annoyance the effect of the mind altering orgasms he’d recently given her must persist because Michaela finds herself saying, “You should move in with me.”

Asher pauses with his hand on the knob of the door, which continues to rattle under the co-ed’s fists. A smile plays across his lips when he turns to face Michaela and his eyebrows lift in a clear display of surprised excitement. She watches as he shakes his head, quelling his emotions before chuckling under his breath.

“That’s the double I gave you talking.”

Michaela huffs at his dismissal, gathering the bed sheets around her to sit up against the headboard.

“I’m serious.” Her head dips down, briefly, to mask the astonishment she feels at the resolve behind her words. She hadn’t planned on making the suggestion, but now that it’s out there she discovers it’s exactly what she wants—a shared space where they can be alone, indefinitely and uninterrupted. She imagines falling asleep in his arms every night and waking up to his smile every morning. Looking up, she meets his eyes, gaze steady. “I want you to move in with me.”

Asher opens his mouth to answer, but is interrupted by a high pitched wail of his name. They both jump, their staring contest instantly broken as their attention returns to the commotion in the hallway.

“Let me handle this,” he says, running a hand over his face. “Then we can talk about this.” Opening the door, he spares her another glance, eyes assessing as he leaves the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @ FaveMichaelaPratt on Tumblr


End file.
